


Hurt

by jaloviha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers, byleth is also mentioned, i guesS??????, i would kill for dedue, idk what to describe it as, it gets better towards the end then it gets worse again i'm sorry, it's not THAT graphic but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaloviha/pseuds/jaloviha
Summary: Dedue returns. Dimitri feels... something about it.Rewriting Dedue's return for fun and profit.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> i used some dialogue from the game bc honestly? gay
> 
> also, my expert headcanon is that dimitri's physical health is just awful

Dimitri stabs his lance through the soldier's chest. Blood splatters on his expressionless face as he follows the momentum, kneeling on the ground. He stands up and falters. Lack of sleep must be catching up to him. He allows himself to lean on his lance for a moment. Just one moment.

"Are you okay?" asks someone, Dimitri can't bring himself to care who. 

"Doesn't matter," he growls and charges toward the next opponent. He can sleep when he's dead. Three dead soldiers later a deafening crash makes the whole battlefield freeze and turn around to look at the gate, now wide open. Dimitri's good eye widens when he sees who's standing there, leading a battalion of heavily armored soldiers. 

“Your Highness! Apologies for the late arrival.” Dedue bows shortly.

“ Dedue... You're alive... How?!” Dimitri’s heartbeat thunders in his ears. The battlefield around him unfreezes. 

“We can discuss it later. For now, allow me to join your forces.” Dedue turns his focus on the fight. Dimitri misses him already.

"Dedue…" he says, too quiet for anyone to hear, and cringes at the crack of his voice. Dedue's eyes meet his for a split second and something breaks inside of Dimitri. He feels a tear roll down his cheek. Shocked, he raises his hand to his face. He hasn't cried in about five years. 

"Your highness? What's wrong?" a faceless voice asks. Without a word, Dimitri grabs a soldier charging at him and throws him to the ground, hearing his spine crack. 

"I guess he's fine!" 

The rest of the battle is a haze. Dimitri never seems to get close enough to speak to Dedue. His tears keep flowing. At this rate, he’ll get dehydrated. Finally, Byleth defeats the enemy commander. He kneels down to close the corpse's eyes and whispers something before standing up. When he speaks to the team, Dimitri can't hear what he's saying. Dedue is walking towards him. His face looks worried, even through the tears blurring Dimitri’s vision. 

"Your Highness, what is wrong? Are you hurt?" Dedue’s voice is the same. Dimitri reaches out to touch him. He's warm. Alive. 

"It's really you," Dimitri whispers. He wraps his arms around Dedue. Dedue freezes, then returns the favor. Dimitri's entire body shakes with the sob that rips out of his chest. 

"I'm sorry," Dimitri sobs into Dedue's scarf. "I'm so sorry." 

Dedue lets Dimitri cry, then lets go like Dimitri's skin is covered in spikes. After momentarily freezing Dimitri quickly locks his eye on the floor, hiding behind his bangs. He can hear Dedue's heartbeat. It's fast, almost as fast as Dimitri's own. When did his heart start beating so fast? He lifts a hand to his chest, as if he could feel his pulse through the armor. It almost feels like he can. 

"I missed you, Dedue. Words cannot express how happy I am to see you alive." Dimitri’s voice is strained and unstable. He sniffles.

"Likewise, Your Highness." Dedue's smile is audible in his voice. Dimitri still can't bring himself to look up. If his gaze meets Dedue's, will more things break inside him? What is there even left to break? He wipes tears away with the back of his hand. 

"Why-" Dimitri's voice breaks, and he clears his throat. "Why are you here? I left you to… to die." 

"I've said it a million times by now, haven't I? I would follow you anywhere." Dimitri's heart leaps into his throat. He can't breathe. What emotion is this? He hasn't felt anything in so long. 

"I don't deserve it," he says, keeping his voice barely together. Suddenly he has to wipe more tears away. "You're too good to me. I'm a broken husk of a man, unfit to be king." 

"Nonsense." Dedue doesn't say anything else, as if he believes his words. Dimitri lets out a short, dry laugh.

"It's good to have you back," he whispers and starts walking away. He only gets three or four steps in before he collapses. Thick, strong arms catch him before he hits the ground. 

  
  


Dimitri wakes with a start. He sits up and looks around, frantic, but calms down when he recognizes his surroundings. He's in his room, in the dorms. He’s wearing his sleep clothes, and his eyepatch is on the side table. It's a familiar scene, everything is just the way he left it. Except for one thing. Next to Dimitri's bed, Dedue is sitting on a chair far too small for his large frame, asleep. His scarred features are relaxed, far less intimidating than when he's awake. Dimitri's heart stings when he looks at Dedue's scars. His heart stings when he looks at Dedue in general. As he looks, Dedue starts to stir. 

"Your Highness?" he asks, still half asleep. His voice is softer than Dimitri has ever heard it. Another sting in his heart. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asks. Dedue shakes his head.

"Do not apologize, Your Highness. Are you well?” He leans forward, looking closely at Dimitri’s face. Dimitri needs to look away.

“I’m alive, aren’t I? Speaking of which, how are you alive?” he asks, grabbing at Dedue’s arm again, wanting to once more make sure that his retainer is truly before him.

“I was saved by my brothers. Men of Duscur.” Dedue places his hand over Dimitri’s. The warmth of his skin startles Dimitri. 

“Those men you were with, they were of Duscur? Remind me to write them thank you letters…” he mumbles. Dedue squeezes his hand, bringing him back to the present moment. Dimitri’s next words die on his tongue when he sees the intense look in Dedue’s striking green eyes. 

“Your Highness. I asked that you fulfill your long-held desire, did I not? Allow me to once again act as your sword and shield. Please, let me witness your triumph. I want to behold the moment your wish is finally granted.” Dedue’s eyes bore into Dimitri’s soul, or whatever is left of it. Dimitri desperately wants to look away but he doesn’t. His chest hurts.

“Dedue... Of course. And in exchange, I ask that you swear something to me, here and now. Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood?” Dimitri shakes with emotion as he finishes his speech. Dedue has the audacity to look surprised.

“Your Highness…” He smiles. “Understood.”

Dimitri wants to kiss him. The thought makes him reel back and Dedue’s face distorts into worry once again.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, voice ever so gentle. Dimitri’s heart aches.

“Nothing! Just… A thought that startled me. Nothing new.” Dimitri can’t look Dedue in the eyes. He feels his hands shaking. “Could you leave so I can get dressed?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Dedue bows and leaves. The silence he leaves behind makes Dimitri’s rapid pulse sound even louder. He grasps at the chest of his shirt. Why does it hurt?


End file.
